The Morning After
by katt97
Summary: My first ever story! Not that good but hope you like it. Channy!  Review please!:D
1. Chapter 1

I woke, sunlight splashing through the open window. I sat up and forced my eyes open. I turned to look at the crumpled empty space beside me. _Huh, _I thought, _where was she? _I got up, pulling my low slung sweats up a little, and trudged downstairs. The smell hit me as I made my way down. Eggs? I followed the smell into the kitchen. I saw the eggs frying in a pan. And then I found her.

She had her back to me, head bent over the counter making her chocolate brown hair fall on either side of her face to show the nape of her neck. She was wearing my plain black t-shirt that fitted loosely around her, just showing off her curves in all the right places, till it ended at the top of her tanned, slender legs. I chuckled quietly to myself, I had to admit, she looked better in it than I did.

I leaned on the counter behind me for a moment, just watching her. When the eggs started produce black smoke and she didn't notice, I intervened. I speed walked over to the cooker and swiftly removed the burnt eggs from the hob. The pan went down with a clatter and she froze in her spot. She turned quickly, a look of surprise on her face which instantly turned into a brilliantly beautiful smile. She glanced over at the ruined eggs and her smile drooped. "Chaaad," she groaned. "Why didn't you tell me they were burning? Now I've gotta make more." A look of disappointment crossed her face as she took the pan and disposed of the eggs. My face fell. I hated to see her upset, especially as she was trying to do something nice. Stupid me and my admiring. I placed my hands on her hips and gently veered her out of the way. "It's okay baby, I'll do it." She smiled happily up at me and hitched herself up onto the kitchen counter beside me as I took two more eggs and cracked them into the pan. "Oh, and by the way," I grinned at her before moving in and kissing her gently on the lips. "Good morning."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gah!" My eyes flew open to my dark, shadowy room. There was no sunlight, no crumpled sheets beside me, no eggs, no Sonny. I sighed in disappointment and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Yeah, it was just another Sonny dream. They'd been occurring more than often lately. Jeez, what's wrong with me? Its not like I like Sonny or anything.

_You love her.._

No! No, I do not 'love' Sonny. Sonny is...well, Sonny's just Sonny. A big ball of Wisconsin sunshine. Pretty, big brown eyes, hair that shines in the sun, a smile that could light up a room, cute, funny...funny Sonny...

Okay so I love her.

But hey, is that so bad? So what if I love her? She obviously doesn't feel the same way so no problem there. I'll just swallow my feelings. Till, eventually...hopefully, they'll go away...

_Crap._


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV.

I couldn't sleep.

I was utterly exhausted.

Yet wide awake.

I checked my clock. _3:25am. _2 minutes since I checked last, and those 2 minutes felt like 2 hours.

This was all _his _fault. _He _was the reason I was up at this hour. Him and his stupid smirk, in my mind, all the time.

So, if you haven't guessed already, then yeah, the 'he' I am referring to is in fact Chad Dylan Cooper.

I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

And there's nothing I can do about it...Because he obviously doesn't feel the same way.

I mentally slapped myself for letting tiny pricks of tears to form in my eyes. It was stupid to get so upset over something so silly. There's no way Chad feels the same way. I've got to move on. Go out and find someone new. Before I knew what I was doing I had picked up my phone from my bedside table and pressed 'call', the phone rung 6 times before the receiver picked up. Makes sense. It was _3.30 _in the morning.

"What the hell do you want?" Tawni growled at me down the phone, poison clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't sleep." I stammered apologetically. I made a mental note to never disturb Tawni again at this time. Her and early mornings put together is a scary combination. "I just wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight?"

"The day has barely started yet but oh well." Tawni grumbled. At least she didn't sound as grumpy as she had a minute ago. "I'm not entirely sure yet. Why?"

"I need your help!" I replied. "I need to go out and not lie here thinking about Chad the whole day!" Tawni knew about my whole problem with Chad so no need to explain.

"Oh! Sure!" Tawni's voice perked up a bit and I almost could see an outfit formulating in her head already. "Well, there's a party and that new club, Avalon. I wasn't going to go but seeing as you need distracting I have no choice!" I smile began to curl across my lips. Tawni was such a good friend. She was at times self-centered and egotistical, but she always knew how to put a smile on my face. "Sounds great Tawni! I can't wait! How about I give you another call later today and we can sort out the details?"

"Sounds great!" Tawni said cheerfully. "Now leave me alone, I need my sleep!" Her voice cut off and I was left with the sound of the dialling tone. I chucked my phone onto my bed and sighed happily. Tonight sounded like it would be great. A perfect distraction from Chad. I closed my eyes, content to go to sleep without a worry on my mind.

As I drifted off, just one thought crossed my mind.

_I'm going to be alright._


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, after another hour or so, I had succumbed to my exhaustion and fallen asleep. I was vaguely aware of a knocking sound as I drifted back into consciousness. I peeled my eyes open and as the knocking sound became louder.

"Chad!" A girl's voice shouted at me. It sounded familiar... "Chad Dylan Cooper get your lazy ass out of bed right now and open this door!" _Crap, _Portlyn. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt. Still half asleep, I quickly shuffled down the stairs and pulled open the front door. Portlyn stood there with a frown on her face. Man, she looked pissed off.

"Hey Port. Sorry, I was asleep."

"Yeah, I can tell." Portlyn's frown turned into a mocking smirk. "Jeez Chad, you look like shit. Are you okay?" Her expression turned into one of concern. I was grateful for her concern. Sure, she made fun of me at times, but hey, what best friend doesn't? And she's always been there whenever I've needed her, and for that I'm thankful.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." I yawned loudly as if to prove my point. "Actually, I was thinking of going back to sleep. Could you call round again later?"

"No, wait. The reason I called round is because I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party at that new club tonight. I was gonna get Skylar and Penelope to come along too. What do you think?" She smiled up at me hopefully. I knew she was worried about me not getting out of the house much. I've been kinda depressed recently over Sonny. Infact, in the past weeks, the only time I've been out is to go to the studios. When I'm there, I try to see as less as possible of her. Seeing her only makes it harder for me. I gave Portlyn a smile back to show her I was okay. "Sure, why not?" She grinned at me happily. "Okay, great! Pick me up at half eight and we can drive there?" She turned to leave and head for her car. "Trust me Chad, this'll do you good. You never know, you may meet someone." She gave me a little wave before getting into her car and starting it up. I watched the car drive off down the street before shutting the door behind me and heading back upstairs.

I collapsed back onto my bed as I thought over what Portlyn had said. _You never know, you may meet someone new. _The thought of that happening actually pained me. Moving on from Sonny. It didn't seem physically possible. Because, to tell you the truth, I loathed the thought of being with anyone else but Sonny. _Hell_, I hated the thought of her being with anyone else apart from me. But, eventually, one day that will happen, and I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Once again, decide to ignore my feelings and let myself move on. Surely it has to happen sooner or later...

_But the real question is, when? And how long before it's too late?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

"Thanks a lot." I smiled warmly at the taxi driver before handing him the money and stepping out onto the pavement. I smoothed down my slightly creased dress and took a deep breath. Tawni and I had decided to make our own way to the club and meet outside. I checked my watch. _8:58. _Just on time. I moved my eyes around the throng of people and spotted Tawni, wearing a bright pink (of course) sparkly dress that cut off just above the top of her knee. In her hand she clutched a matching purse. I strode over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Hey!" She grinned, happy to see me as she looked me up and down. "Wow, Sonny, you look great. Obviously not as great as me, but close."

I looked down at myself. I had tried hard to look good. I had spent hours trying on and discarding outfits until I had found one that looked fairly good. It was dark blue and strapless with a black band around the middle. It stopped around mid thigh and I had matched it with black strappy heels, a black crop cardigan and a black sequin clutch. I had straightened my hair and let it loose to cascade down my back. I grinned my thanks back at her before she grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the club entrance. "Come on, let's go check this place out." I let myself be pulled in through the club entrance and straight into the thick of the party. The music blared out of the speakers and the countless bodies on the dance floor moved to the deafening beat. I felt myself being pulled again and I could hear the volume of the music getting gradually quieter as Tawni yanked me over to the bar. I hitched myself up onto the stool next to Tawni as she ordered us both some drinks. The drinks arrived, we drank, and ordered some more. By the time the fourth round had been ordered, I was feeling slightly disorientated and giggly. I turned to Tawni and tried to remember how to roll my eyes. She was being hit on by a Teen Gladiator from the studios. She had her hands on his shoulders and was slightly slumped off her stool, putting her weight onto him. She was giggling endlessly while he talked with his mouth pressed up against her ear. A few minutes later she turned to me and giggled. "I'm gonna go, have fun, with my Gladiator here." She slurred while patting the gladiator's muscular arm. Before I knew it she was gone and I was alone at the deserted bar. By this point, everyone was either dancing or hanging around in the darkened corners with their boyfriend or girlfriend. And here I was, sat alone at a bar, with no one to talk to but the butt ugly bartender, while everyone else is having fun. What the hell is wrong with me? I put my head in my hand to try to stop the dizziness in my head.

Just then, I heard the faint sound of a bar stool scraping beside me. It was hard to hear because of the music, but I definitely heard it.  
>"Beer please, dude." I heard the familiar voice struggle to make the bartender hear over the noise. <em>I recognize that voice. So familiar...Oh. <em>I froze in realization. I moved my hand in my head so that I could see the source of the familiar voice. And sure enough, sitting there was the boy who was the reason that I was sitting on my own, the reason why I came here in the first place. The boy who could take this night from me and utterly destroy it, or do the exact opposite and complete it. The blonde haired, blue eyed jerk face I had somehow fallen in love with.

_Chad Dylan Cooper._


End file.
